Teardrops on abby's guitar
by KNDfreak
Summary: Fanny and hoagie are together, but what about poor abby? Fanny/Hoagie/Abby. Mostly Hoagie/Abby. Songfic.


My name is Abbigial Lincoln, but you can call me abby.

"Hey abby!" I looked up from my locker to see my best bud and secret crush, hoagie.

_Drew looks at me_

I smiled at him. After years, hoagie was a easy catch to get.

"What's sup?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Nothing, just that germy ended up in detention again." I shook my head. That boy always find his way into trouble.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"Same as always; passing notes, making funny noises, the usual." We laughed.

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing _

_Everything that we should be_

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Hanging around with fanny." I frowned. Fanny and hoagie were together now and as it seems...he's not the same anymore. He claims he's alright and that he's really into her, but I can't help but to feel jealous of her. Fanny was now different than she was before and was very beautiful. Some say that hoagie was crazy for going out with her.

_I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I had to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

I'm not saying he's crazy, but...sometimes...I wish I was in her place. Hoagie was the best, everyone can see that, but he was also special.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me as we walked down the hall. I shrugged.

"Might go home and do my homework as usual." I said. He laughed.

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

"Hoagie!" An irish voice called out. I frowned and looked up to see his girlfriend. Hoagie smiled as he walked up towards her and kissed her. I silently slipped away, head facing towards the ground. It wasn't fair! I knew him the longest! Why did she interfer?! I thought she didn't like boys! I sighed.

_He says he's so in love _

_He finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. I liked hoagie forever, but couldn't bring myself up to say it. Besides, I bet he's happy with fanny. I couldn't help myself but bang my fist up against someone's locker. I just let him slip from my hands when I should've told him sooner! It's my fault he's with her! I tighten my fist and hit the locker again, making a large dent in it, but I didn't care.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's a song in a car that I keep singing don't know why I do_

That day, in the science lab, I was working perfectly fine until a hand rested on my shoulder. I gasp and turned around to see haogie. God, I love his blueish-gray eyes. He smiled at me.

_Drew walks by me_

"Hey, you okay? I notice you don't have a partner." He said with a slight frown. I smiled at him and felt an urge to pinch his chubby cheeks.

"I'm okay." I said to him.

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

"Well, I gotta go back to fanny. See ya later ab." He said, walking off. I scoffed and went back to work again. Her again. Why couldn't I get her and him out of my mind?! I glared at the test tube I was holding up. Without him knowing, I glanced at him as he walked away.

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight give him all her love_

I swear, if fanny wasn't the luckiest girl in the world, then I don't know who is. Hoagie had everything a girl could dream and if she let him slip away, I'll do something about it. I frowned. Funny, it's kinda like my situation right now.

_Look into those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

It was til lunch time, when I was walking towards hoagie, kuki, wally, nigel, racheal, and fanny. Kuki was sitting by wally, racheal was sitting by nigel, and, of course, fanny was sitting by hoagie. I frowned at the seating, but sat near kuki and rachael. We were happily eating when I saw hoagie pulled out a marriged ring. I slightly, but unnoticeably, gasped.

"Fanny..." He started. "After high school and maybe even collage, do you care to be my wife?" He asked. I saw everyone smiling at them.

_He's a song in a car that I keep singing don't know why I do_

I couldn't take. I stood up and left, ignoring the cries that kuki and rachael was making. Much later, I think around 5, I started to head home. School was already over, in case you wanted know, I just needed to clear my head. The sun was setting and everyone I knew had when home. Tears slowly rolled my cheeks, thinking about what happen during lunch.

_I drive home alone as I turn off the lights_

When I got home, I looked at the sky. No stars. I usually wasn't the type to wish upon a star, but right now, I really need one. I fell quietly asleep, tears falling from my face to the pillow.

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

(**Dream**)

_"Do you, fanny fullbright, take hoagie gillian to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kuki had asked. Abby started to cry as she screamed_

_"NO HOAGIE! DON'T DO IT! I LOVE YOU!!" Hoagie looked at her._

_"I love you too...but that was before. I try to tell you, but you kept quiet to yourself. I'm sorry." Abby looked shocked as the two started to kiss. She screamed._

(**Dream**)

I woked up with sweat pouring down my face.

_He's a song in a car that I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken but there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into_

The next morning, I saw fanny and hoagie. Fanny was wearing that ring from before.

"Hey abby, what happened yesterday?" He asked me with a cute questionable look on his face. I smiled fakely.

"Nothing, just wasn't feeling right."

_Drew looks at me_

"Oh, okay. Let me when you're feeling better, bye!" I smiled and waved.

_I fake a smile so he won't see..._

**End Transmission**

T.T So sad, I don't support this couple, but I had to do it! For the song anyways, LOL. Please R&R.


End file.
